infinitytraintvfandomcom-20200214-history
Book Two - Cracked Reflection
Book Two - Cracked Reflection is the second season of the Cartoon Network series Infinity Train. It premiered on January 6, 2020. Similar to how the show was first trailer was revealed, Book Two was formally revealed through Cartoon Network's website on November 22, 2019. The website would lead to a crane game. By leading the deer to the flower and capturing the deer, the new trailer would then play.https://www.cartoonnetwork.com/infinity-train/ On November 25, 2019, Owen Dennis revealed the season's full title in a tweet. Cast and Crew Voice Cast Main *Ashley Johnson as Lake/Mirror Tulip (10/10) *Robbie Daymond as Jesse Cosay (8/10) Recurring *Ben Mendelsohn as Special Agent Mace (5/10) *Bradley Whitford as Agent Sieve (4/10) *Jeremy Crutchley as Glad-One (3/10) *Owen Dennis as Sad-One (3/10) / Terrance/Toad (2/10) *Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Grace (3/10) *Kyle McCarley as Simon (2/10) *Justin Felbinger as Nathan Cosay (2/10) Guest *Kate Mulgrew as The Cat ("The Lucky Cat Car") *Wayne Knight as Marcel ("The Map Car") *Rhys Darby as Randall / Balloon Randall ("The Lucky Cat Car") *Bill Corbett as Perry ("The Parasite Car") *Nea Marshall Kudi as Sashay ("The Parasite Car") *Dee Bradley Baker as Ghoms ("The Wasteland") *Laraine Newman as Maise Trundleshank / Marietta Gillicutty ("The Family Tree Car") *Kari Wahlgren as Bree Trundleshank / Girl Quadruplets / Sinesta Gillicutty ("The Family Tree Car") *Rick Zieff as Ithmush Trundleshank / Nathaniel Trundleshank / Silas Trundleshank ("The Family Tree Car") *Ashley Johnson as Popcorn ("The Lucky Cat Car") / Girl / Mom ("The Tape Car") *Owen Dennis as Bear ("The Lucky Cat Car") / Danny Nougat ("The Tape Car") / Spells Wizard ("The Lucky Cat Car") / Bully 3 ("The Toad Car") / Rabbit Dwarf / Carrot Guy ("The Black Market Car") *Robbie Daymond as Apex Raider 2 ("The Mall Car") / Bully 2 ("The Toad Car") / Fyodor / Richard Trundleshank ("The Family Tree Car") *Keith Ferguson as Announcer Tannuki / Boy Quadruplets / Goblin / Seth Trundleshank / Tusk Creature / Wilbur Gillicutty ("The Family Tree Car") *Lindsay Katai as Badger / Little Badger Boy ("The Lucky Cat Car") *Antonio Raul Corbo as Apex Child / Apex Child 2 ("The Mall Car") *Jenna Davis as Apex Child 3 / Apex Girl / Lucy ("The Mall Car") *Grey Griffin as Lunch Lady / Seedy Merchant / Tape Merchant ("The Black Market Car") *Scott Menville as Bully 1 / Troy ("The Toad Car") Episodes Gallery One One Return.jpg|Back as conductor and better than ever. Infinity Train Return.jpg|See you next time. Book Two.png|Book Two ENDxFzFUwAAoMtE.jpeg|Book Two Promo by Owen Dennis Infinity Train Book Two Official Trailer Cartoon Network |Book Two Trailer New Mirror Tulip Infinity Train Cartoon Network Season 2.jpg Trivia *The date that the season's first trailer was available, November 22, 2019, is a reference to the day Tulip boarded the Infinity Train.https://twitter.com/OweeeeenDennis/status/1197908444658819072 *Since the season takes place 2 months after Tulip left the train, meaning the season takes place about 5 months before the season 1's epilogue. References Category:Seasons Category:Episode guide